ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Teen Titans
The Teen Titans are always together. Even though the television series ended, to us- fans, it will never end. After the last episode, these young superheroes and heroines continue to fight for truth, justice, and the so tasty, irresistible pizza... This is a fan fiction series created by a super fan who wants to continue the everlasting friendships, battle against new and old villains, and the Titans save the world. Characters * Robin * Beast Boy * Starfire * Raven * Cyborg * Deneb * Aqualad * Bumblebee * Speedy * Mas y Menos * Gizmo * White Monster * Johnny Rancid * Terra * Slade * Black Pepper * Silver Tongue * Yzhj'Gleirj About This is a fan fiction series of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. The story takes place a week after the last episode "Things Change", where the Titans continue to fight for justice. The main topics of this fan fiction is about friendship, adventure, and the meaning of the "L" word. Also, your eyes will read a new character that will add a twist in the Titans' story. I hope you'll like it! Episode 1: North Raven is meditating in her room. Meanwhile in the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing video games. "My car's faster than yours know Beastie!", Cyborg shouted. "No, no! You're going down bro!", Beast Boy said while a sweat rumble down from his sideburns. Cyborg almost break his jaws because of smiling so hard. "Uh no!", looks like Cyborg is winning. "Booyah! I won!", Beast Boy frowns, "man! That was so close!!!", Beast Boy said. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!", Cyborg dances of joy, "I got player 1 for a whole entire month!". "Do not worry Beast Boy, it is only for a month", Starfire comforts him. "Yeah, it's not forever", Robin said. Then a loud scream abrupt leaving the Titans shocked, "ahhhh!!!", it was Raven... imagine the Teen Titans theme song introduction "Raven!", Robin kicks the door. "Oh no, mama!", Beast Boy exclaims. They found Raven laying on the floor, "Oh no! Raven", Starfire said as she helped Robin bring her to her bed. "Ohhh... This room sometimes gives me the creeps", Cyborg looks around. "Will she be okay?", Beast Boy asks with a worried face. "She will be", Starfire said that brought Beast Boy a smile. "Her consciousness will come back soon", said Robin then Raven slowly blinks her eyes, "Raven?". She immediately stood up, "You guys, shouldn't be, in my room". "Raven!", said Beast Boy. "Are you okay Raev?", Cyborg asks. "I'm fine, I just had a vision...", Raven scratches her head. "We ae so glad you are okay!", Star is smiling. "Yeah but, what vision?", Beast Boy curiously asked. "After one month and three days, a demonic power will rise. It is from a different dimension, it searched for souls to devour and found, Earth... I saw innocent hearts shattered and souls swallowed, cities destroyed, and fire consumes everything...", Raven explains. "Is there a way to stop it?", Robin asks, "there may be a way", she teleports the Book of Legends to her hands while her eyes glowing white and the pages flip. "Once, a planet was born of stardust. In many years, the people there -also made of stardust- kept the peace for centuries, they live for hundreds of years. One time a warrior journeys his way to see other galaxies. He found, Earth... and planted a hope there, that whenever demons conquer the world, there will be someone to defeat it. To find this hope, one must journey to the coldest part to find the warmest heart...". "Where could this coldest part, will be?", Beast Boy asks. "In the freezer?", answered Starfire. "Or maybe, in Raven's heart!", he's fooling around. "What, is wrong with you?!", Raven shrieked but still emotionless. "I'm just kidding mama, I know I am the one who's inside your heart...", he raised his eyebrows several times. But it just made Raven more angry, "inside my heart is BLOOD!!!", with dark shadows and red eyes. "Okay, chill mama! He he he...", he backed away. "Where is this coldest part?", Robin thinks. "According to its temperature, North Pole", Cyborg searched in his arm. "North Pole? You mean where Santa Claus and Rudolf the red-nose reindeer is?", Beast Boy transforms to a deer, a green deer. "Exactly", Cyborg said nodding. "Then, let's go!!!" Titans Ship "Hey Raev, can you teleport my jacket to me? I kinda forgot it, he he. Please?", Raven still annoyed, then teleported it to his head. "Thanks Raven!", this time the jacket's zipper closed, trapping Beast Boy's head. "Ahh!" Robin checks everything, "ready Titans?", with excitement. "You bet!", Cyborg sits comfortably. "This is going to be exciting bro!", Beast Boy said now finished with the jacket. "Indeed!", Starfire agrees while they take off to North Pole. While they are on the ride, Beast Boy took photos of Robin eating a sandwich, Cyborg extremely smiling, Starfire looking on the city lights, and Raven reading a book. Then when Beast Boy take a second shot on her, he captured her eyes turned red, then on the third shot, a dark shadow grabs Beast Boy's neck. Hours passed, Robin sees ice bergs floating on the deep and the cold breeze of the air brings snow. "It's North Pole!", Beastie took many pictures. "It's, pretty dark", Raven looks around. "And I do not see, the reindeer", Starfire noticed. A mystery unfolds the mountain covered in snow that they're approaching. "Any sign of energy Cy?", Robin asks tilting the ship to dock. "I got something... Something behind that mountain on the east", they landed on a cold, icy, spot in a huge pile of rock. "My sensors said we are near. Come!", Cy runs to the location and the Titans follow. "Whoa", Robin said as they saw a destroyed spaceship in front of them. "Cool", Beast Boy was amazed. The wide wind shield was shattered and some lights were still on. "Where could be this spacecraft came from?", Raven asks, "I believe it is from an alien planet", Star answered. "Guys! I found a way in!", Cyborg's voice echoed. They followed inside a dark hole that's metal is torn. "Cyborg?", Robin can't see anything, then Starfire provided some light. "Cy? Dude, where are you?!", Beast Boy shouted, "just walk", Raven suggested. "Oh, guys, there is somebody here", the four Titans heard his whisper. "Is he alive?", Robin replies, "maybe, her heart is beating very low", Cyborg said. "A girl?", Robin leads the Titans to the echoes of Cy's voice then sees him in a room with dull lights around and, a girl laying in a platform high from the ground. The girl with a black hair and wearing Western style pants, long sleeves only with an attached leather for archery, and sneakers is sleeping with a glass covering her. Raven first entered then Beast Boy then Starfire. "A girl? You think, she's the one we're looking for?", Raven asks. "One way to find out", Robin tries to break the glass using his electro disks, it didn't work. Cyborg is finding a button around the oblong-shaped platform. "Let me try!", BB volunteered then transformed to a gorilla and smashed it but there's nothing happened. Raven tried to break but it's just unbreakable. "Ever wondered that she couldn't get out so she just slept?", Beast Boy said making the Titans look at him, "not helping Beast Boy", Raven said. BB chuckles. "Perhaps I could be of assistance", Starfire gets closer to it and when she's about to break it, the glass opened and some gas is released. It made them cough and blur their sight a bit. Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened in full neon yellow then Starfire's palm was magnetized by the girl's palm. "Oh!", Star was dragged to her. The others are still coughing then when the room cleared out of fuzz, they saw Star in mid air with the girl as their eyes glowed in green and yellow. Their palms are very close. "Starfire?", Raven said while the boys' mouths were open. The two girls twirled while landing on the ground, "Thank you...", the mysterious girl spoke. Now their eyes are back to normal. The magnet between their palms ended. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin are all behind Raven. "Ahh, are you okay guys?", she asked the boys. The mysterious girl is still smiling on them. "Don't worry, I mean no harm. I came in peace", she said. "Greetings", Star said, "Hi", the girl politely answered. "Ohhh", Starfire giggled, "could you tell us your name?", she asks. "Oh, I am ahhh...", the girl thinks of a name then a bright idea came, "My name is Deneb". "Oh, what a beautiful name!", Starfire is so glad, "Thank you, you're such a kind and lovely girl", Deneb said. "Thank you Deneb! Oh, my name is Starfire", she introduced herself. "This is Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin". "Hello, nice to meet you Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Rodin", Deneb smiled. "Nice to meet you, and it's Robin", Robin said. "Oh, sorry, Robin", Deneb apologized. "Girl is this your ship?", Cyborg asks. She blushes, "Uhhh... Kinda". "Did you traveled alone?", said Raven. "Yes, I did", Deneb answered. "Why did you crash landed on North Pole?", Beast Boy asks. "Because, I was chased by giant squid monsters called Nohees", Deneb replied. "Do you know this planet?", Robin asks. "It is the amazing Earth, I believe...", she answered. Beast Boy was about to ask something Deneb's eyes turned all yellow with round yellow energy surrounding her hands posing defense style. They were all shocked. "Oh, we are not going to hurt you Deneb", Starfire calms her. "Sorry but, that's too many questions and I don't know you", she explained. "Thus you are strangers, and you don't know me. What do you want from me? Nobody will free a Shjertonnian from a deep slumber, unless they want catastrophe to occur", Deneb added. "Shjertonnian?", asked Robin. "Yes, a Shjertonnian, a monster...", Deneb slightly put her head down. Robin steps closer to her, her power's glow brighter. "We want to help you", he added, "I know there's something good in your heart", Robin grabs her hands then the brightness around it fades. "We are the Teen Titans, a group of superheroes fighting for justice", Robin looks at the Titans, Deneb did the same way. "We know, we don't know each other, but we can work this out. You're The Hope were looking for", said Raven. "Hope?", Deneb curiously asked. "The Hope that will set us free from the coming of the demon", Starfire's eyes are like encouraging her. "And we want you to be part of the team", Cyborg said, " Yeah bro!", added BB. "Really?", Deneb's eyes are wide as Robin dragged her slowly to the other Titans. "Yeah, first you only have to come with us", Robin calmly said. Then a rumbling noise distracted their smiling faces. A mysterious white guy with little red eyes appeared then his skin transformed into a metal that he touched. He's the creepy white guy in the Teen Titans episode, "Things Change". The rumbling stopped. He attacked Beast Boy using his hard, extendable, steel arms. "Ahh!", BB shouted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven shields herself from his heavy attacks that breaks it until a hammer hand throws her away. Starfire shoots starbolts continuously but he throws her away too on a hard metal wall. Cyborg tries to punch him hard but then when it landed on the white guy, it damages his forearm. "Aww!", Cy checked it but was thrown in the air then landed on a newly stood Raven. Robin's turn! He threw some electric disks to him, but all did not hurt him. "Man! This dude is unbreakable!!!", BB exclaimed while turning back to his human form. The man was not content, that now he's laying hard punches targeting Deneb. "Whoa!", she shouted as she docked from the heavy hits. Then when she had the chance, Deneb touched his shoulders with her eyes bright yellow and glowing energy surrounds her hands. The heat from her powers melted the mysterious white guy. Then he crawled away. "Whew", Deneb breath deeply then noticed the Titans are looking at her with wide eyes. Episode 2: Fever It's morning! The sun shines brightly in the cloudy sky. Ahhh... A new day to start in a new way, a new way to make new friends, new friends to share new happy moments, and new moments start a new beginning. It was almost a good day until--- "Achoo!", Deneb sneezed with her nose clogged of mucus, her eyes swollen, and her skin pale. "Your temperature is at 58 degrees", Star said as she removed the thermometer from Deneb. "Thank you for checking Star", Deneb replied then looked at the gray sky that sends falling water drops. "Do not worry friend we are here when you need us", Starfire holds her hands then Deneb smiles. "I verily appreciate it", she replied with their faces smiling. When Star left her room where Deneb is, she went to the living room. "Friends! The Deneb is not well", she said leaving the Titans to look at her. "What happened star?", the green teen asked. "Ohhh... I believe she is having, the fever". Titans theme song "Maybe because she's uncomfortable?", Raven closed her book as she glanced at them. "Yeah, or, Deni's just not feeling well", Beastie said. A loud red alarm distracted them. "Trouble, Titans go!", Robin shouted. They're about to run when, "Excuse but, why does the light is blinking red and a scary music is playing?", said Deneb while holding a blanket tight. "Ahh, there's trouble we need to fix Deneb and we have to go", Robin explained. "Well, maybe I can help?", she suggested. "You're not well, you need to stay here", then the Titans rallied to the T-Car. "But---", Deneb sighed. While in the city, a mysterious shadow of a girl confuses the Titans. The roads are clear, not a person would dare to step out of a shade this moment. The sky is gray, it's a dull, gloomy day to fight a new villain. Then the Teen Titans heard of an evil snigger. "What is that?", Cyborg and the other Titans form a circle facing every corners of the place. "Hello Titans", a girl said. A dark shadow appears from the hole on the Jump City Bank. "Who are you?", Robin said with a brave heart. "Well, I don't know how to introduce myself", the girl's voice is quite little. "Just call me", she steps out of the dark carrying a bag full of money, "Black Pepper...". Black Pepper has long, curly, blond pigtails and witch paraphernalia in her magical pockets. She looks scary with those thin, high-raised, brown eyebrows and white eyes with her dark violet lipstick. "Black Pepper?", Cyborg said with his eyebrow raised. "Yes, Black Pepper!", she responded. "Titans go!", Robin shouted as the Titans move to fight her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!", Raven moves some hollow blocks to her but Black Pepper said a magic word too, "Siza Fherin Lumina!", a very bright light blinded Rae's eyes making her to fall down to the ground. Cyborg threw Beast Boy then he transform to a lion that attacked her. "Ugh! Get off me!", Black Pepper shrieked then waved her hand to Beastie. "Rarr!", he growled as he was thrown on the ground. Starfire shoots some starbolts to her, but Black Pepper's tumblings enable her to escape her attacks. "Ahh! My money!", Robin grabs the bag while swinging, "I'll take this!", he shouted. Then the Titans altogether surround her. "You'll never catch me!", Black Pepper grabs a bottle with black liquid in it. She throws it infront of Raven, releasing a crystal, black mist. The purple-haired gal coughed as the mist covered her. "Raven!", shouted BB. Then after some time it clears of fuzz. The potion was rebuilt again now with its content color purple. Raven still couldn't breath normally. Black Pepper used this moment to escape with the potion in her hand. "Get her!", Robin commanded. They bagun to capture the villain. Cyborg again throws BB, in a form of a snake, to the running lass. "Siza Fherin Layos!", Black Pepper chanted, making BB to be dragged away and crashed to a building. "I can't blast a canon with this broken arm!", Cy exclaimed still running and unexpectedly a car was thrown to his face, "Ahh!". Black Pepper threw some confetti and it looks like it has magic to make cars appear to fly and attack the Titans. As she keeps running, Star chased her then blasted her with laser eyes. But before that Black Pepper gets something from her pocket. A black umbrella that shielded her from the rays and reflected it back to Star. A car stricken her too, "Ahh!". Robin aimed her grappling hook to her feet but Black Pepper threw a colorful hanky to protect her toes and it turned to steel. The grappling hook didn't work, Robin threw his Birdarangs but the villain is never out of tricks. Cards protected her from his weapon. The cars are still flying and the villain is still running. Then a blast from above strikes the floor five inches away from Black Pepper. Then another, and another. Robin looked up and saw Deneb firing her Solar Blasts. "Deneb! What are you doing?!", Robin shouted. "Helping! Please let me!", Deneb spins then blocks Black Pepper's flying daggers in the air. "But you're not well! Go back to the tower!", Robin throws his Birdarangs to the cars. "I'm fine, no worries!", she insisted. "If anything happens to you it's your fault!" "I'm just adapting to the environment", she saw a car approaching him, "look out!". "Ahh!", Robin dodged. "Just continue what you're doin!", Deneb fires some blasts to the cars and to the villain controlling them. "Fine! But when this ends, you'll take care of yourself!", Robin said as Deneb is getting attacked by voodoo dolls. "Robin, Polly Pocket is getting away!", Raven said now feeling well while destroying the flying cars. "Got it!", he cornered Black Pepper, "Ei-ya-ah!", Robin Flying Kicked her. The potion was thrown in the air, "No!", Black P shouted while trying to reach it. It was so close to Deneb and she's about to touch it when--- "Achooooo!!!", the potion was moved down. "Ha ha! It's still mine!", Black Pepper got it then sprinkled some dust to her and disappeared in a blink of an eye. "She got away...", said Cyborg. "She will be caught...", whispered Star. Robin faced Deneb, "Errr! This is all your fault!". "A-a-a---whew!", that was close! "My fault?!", Deneb shouted. "I told you to stay in the tower!", Robin replied. It's a fight people! "I only wanted to help!", her head became bigger. "But you still didn't listen!", now Robin's head is bigger. Their heads are alternately getting bigger as the shouts are getting louder. "I am just adapting to the environment!", Deneb answered. The other Titans are just looking innocently with their mouths open. "You're hardheaded Deneb!" "And you're hotheaded Robin!" "You shouldn't have left!" "I only want to lend a hand!" "But you lend a sneeze!" "Achoo! No I did not! I'm trying to help!" "Don't come in any missions if you can't control yourself!", Robin is really serious. "Sure, I will not! But if I know I can help, I will help!", Deneb's eyebrows are so close. "Just be careful! How could you protect a city if you cannot protect yourself!", Robin walks out. That last comment made Deneb frown as she sniffed. This scene can be with a #theteentitansRobDenfirstfight, don't you think? Starfire approached her, "Do not worry friend, we appreciate the thing of good you want to do". "Thank you very much Star...", she replied. "Hey, don't feel bad about yourself Deni. Robin's just, concerned", Deneb smiled at BB. "What do you say we go home?", Cy said, "You are always welcome there", Raven added. "Thank you guys", Deneb smiled. Tower It's so quiet. No one is in the living room. Star is in her room brushing her hair. Raven is in her room too, meditating. Beast Boy is cooking in the kitchen. Cyborg is trying to fix his arm on the garage. Deneb is resting in Terra's room for a while, and Robin is not returning yet. Deneb cannot sleep because of thinking of her argument with Robin. "Oh Deneb, you did something wrong...", she sat up and whispered. The door opened and BB is standing infront with his special tofu soup. He is smiling with his eyes close. "Beast Boy? Sniffs", Deneb looked at him and the soup. "Just made some---", Beast Boy realized he's in Terra's room. "Oh, I remember this room...", he whispered. Then saw Deneb and pretended he did not said something. "Just made something special for ya!", he said. "Wow, Sniffs, that's very nice of you Beast Boy", BB then placed it on a table beside her. "Tadaa! Tofu soup!", he introduced it with a big warm smile. Deneb smiled too. "You should taste it", then Deneb took a sip. "Oh, it's---", Deneb interrupted by drinking half of it, "hot...", BB warned but it didn't bother the girl made of stardust. "Ahhh... I already feel better", she said. "Really?", Beast Boy asked then saw the heart box on a table near them. It made him fall into a deep stare. "Yes", Deneb continued eating, "This is really delicious!", with a sniff. She noticed BB's stare on the box. "Beastie?", she asked and it broke his stare then he frowned. "What's wrong? Did that heart-shaped container did something to hurt you?", Deneb curiously asked. "No, but it's owner did something..." "May you tell me about this person?" "I can't... I don't want to talk about it" "It's okay Beast Boy, I understand" "I'm sorry, it's just... Things change..." "Things don't change, it's the people who change that makes the difference in everything...", she said. BB smiled but his eyebrows are still not convinced. "You may remember the past for now, but I'm always welcome to listen to it in the future when you want to share your feelings", Deneb finished her meal. "Thanks...". Hours passed, the night fell and the stars twinkled. Deneb looks up in the ceiling, it's full of stars because it was covered by a wallpaper. The clock is ticking and the Titans are probably asleep. Deneb is really burning in fever, she's very hot. Then in the living room, a shadow of a boy with spiky hair and with hands carrying a paper bag appeared. It was Robin. He directly went to the kitchen to prepare something... Meanwhile, Deneb hears the vibration of the pans and banging sounds of the stove due to her super hearing. Deneb sat up, "What was that?". "Adapting to an environment is not easy!", then she heard some footsteps coming. Deneb immediately grabbed the blanket and covered herself from head to toe. The door opened. Deneb's eyes are moving in every corners, wondering who might it be. "Deneb?", he whispered and the door closed. Step, step, step. ''Then a tug sound reached her ears. "Halt!", Deneb's abrupt voice shouted while her eyes yellow and her hands are surrounded with yellow light pointing on him. Robin was shocked. "Robin?", Deneb's power fainted. "Yeah", Robin swallowed. "W-what are you doing here?", she asked then sniffed. "Look, sorry for yelling at you because of that, Black Pepper thing...", his voice clearly said. Deneb smiled, "And I am sorry too for letting the villain got away...". "So, peace?", Robin offered. Deneb chuckled, "Peace it is". "Here", Robin put a spoon beside the soup. "Dhjezj'ni (Shjertonnian word for 'cool'; Dej-ni)! Did you cook this?", she take a look at it while mixing. "Yes, best ever!", he responded. "Oh", Deneb took a sip, "Ihmm, i-i-interesting flavor", her face quirked. "What can you say?", Robin asked. "Very delicious", she said, sarcastically. "It is so creamy and ahhh--- what did you put in here?", Deneb tries not to vomit in front of him. "I can't say, it's my secret recipe", Robin said. "Well, you better don't tell anyone", Deneb murmured as she's chocked a little. Robin gave a blank stare with an unhappy face, "I mean!", she immediately said then clears her throat. "Ahh..." "Please, don't lie", Robin said seriously. "Ah ha ha... Ha ha...", Deneb faked a laugh then sighed. "I'm sorry Robin, it's just you know, doesn't taste well...", Deneb apologized. "Oh really?", he asked. Deneb nodded slowly. He grabbed the spoon then sip--- "Ahh! Get it away from me!", he threw the spoon. "What kinda food is that?", Robin screamed as he quickly backed away from the soup. "Who cooked that mess?!", his legs are close to his head and pointed it. "You did", Deneb sniffed. "Me?! Ohh... Ehehehem", Robin took the soup to the kitchen and Deneb was on relief. When he got rid of the terrible tasting soup, Robin went again to Deneb know holding a pail of water and a towel. "Deneb?", he hurriedly checked her, "You're burning in fever". "B-b-but it's so c-c-cold!", she is freezing now. "Don't worry", he took the towel and drenched it in the water then squeezed it. Deneb watched as she saw the water flow. Then Robin placed the wet towel on her forehead. "W-w-why are y-you doing this? You s-s-said I have t-to take care of m-m-myself", she tried to speak it out clearly. "Just rest", Robin answered. Deneb smiled, "T-t-thank you, R-R-Robin...". Robin made a curve on his lips. ''day Starfire inhaled the fresh air in the living room, "Aahhhh! What a glorious morning!", she spun in the air. "Friends! We should celebrate this wonderful day!", Star giggled. BB walks across, scratching his head. "Morning Star", he said then yawned. "Good morning friend!", she replied. Raven flew across to her tea, "Morning Starfire". "Good morning!". Cyborg finished preparing his burger breakfast, "Morning Star!", Cy cheered. "Good morning my friend!", Star's aura is really happy. "Well, it's really is a good morning", Robin walks in. "Yes, it is", Starfire replied with a big smile. Robin scanned them, "Where's Deneb?". Rooftop The clouds let the sun to shine and reach Deneb. She made an Indian Sit then opened her hands. She breaths deeply several times as she feels the warmth of the solar light. "Feeling well?", someone spoke behind. Deneb turned around and landed on the floor. "Yeah, a lot better", her cold is gone. "Good", responded the spiky-haired boy wonder. They both sat on the edge of the tower. "So, ready to start the day?", Robin asked. "Yes", Deneb smiled. "This is Earth...", she looks at the city. "That's Jump City", Robin introduced. "Where every people walks and live. There's good and there is evil, and we the Teen Titans, vow to protect the good and innocent from the bad and criminal". "A group of young superheroes and heroines... Your deeds can save the world from anything. May I ask, what is a 'titan'? I heard it's from a, mythology?", Deneb looks at him. "Yeah, a titan is a powerful giant based on mythology. They say, they ones dominated the Earth" "Ohhh..." "You can be one of the Titans, Deneb" "Oh", she frowned, "I don't really know..." "It may take some time to decide, it's okay" Deneb looks at the waters beneath, "I'm a Shjertonnian, a monster... I can't control my powers, it can send destruction to your planet. And, how can I protect a city if I cannot protect myself?" "Heroes are not born, they're made. We can help you. Trust me", they both smiled. "I believe you Robin, eventhough I can't see your eyes... Thank you", Deneb said. "But before you can become a Titan, you should eat my special soup again", Robin joked. "Ha ha, very funny", Deneb punched him in the shoulders not too hard. Robin chuckled, "Just kidding!" Episode 3: Start It's hard for Deneb to cope in a new different world. Far from her home planet, she does not really know some language and occasions in Earth. But because she has alien blood flowing in her veins as a Shjertonnian- aliens that learns easily, heals easily, but with powers hard to control-, she has an advantage. Deneb knows she's different, only she does not know if it's a good difference or bad. Robin toured her around in Jump City. A little yelling occurred, but only little. They ate pizza along the way and bought a box to the Titans Tower. The elevator door swung open. The two got out and the Titans saw them. "Bro, is that pizza?", that is the first thing BB noticed. "Deneb!", Star quickly runs to her and gave her a bear hug. "Hi Star", Deneb tries to ignore the pain. "Oh, we are so glad to see you are okay!", she cheered. "Thank you", Deneb smiled. While Deneb's fixing her bones, Starfire begins her question,"I have not asked you a friendly question yet, so here it is... What is your name? Where are you from? How are you? What is your favorite food? How old are you? What is your favorite color? Do you want to be my friend? Do you wish to stay?", Star said rapidly. "Ahhh...", Deneb was trying to recall it all, "My name is Deneb. I'm from Shjertonn. I feel better now, and ahhh... My favorite food is from Tamaran, although I only tasted it once but I will never forget the delicious taste of it. My favorite color is vhjig-nelj (vig-nhel) or red in your planet. I would love you to be my friend. Only I, don't know if, I should stay...". "Oh! Thank you Deneb! But, why would you not stay? Do you not want to be with us?", Star's eyes are doing puppy eyes. "I want to but, I'm a danger to all of you", Deneb frowned. "I have heard that one of that most powerful aliens in the universe are Shjertonnians but partially controls their powers, but that does not mean you cannot control yours. Fifty percent of your species controlled their prowess", Starfire cheered her up. Deneb perked up, "I really appreciate it, thank you Starfire! Perhaps I would stay for another night...". "Joy!", Star twirled in happiness, "Then we should celebrate this day! I will cook a Tamaranean meal!". "Wow, that will be awesome", you can see the mark of happiness at Deneb's face. Star giggled then went directly to the kitchen like a speed of light! "You'll be staying mama? Cool!", BB bites his pizza. "Yeah girl!", Cy agreed. They looked at Raven, she glanced at them, "Yey", she repliedthen read her book again. "So, are you really going to stay?", Robin placed the pizza on the table. She flew to the table, "I may...". Titans theme song Hours passed. Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Deneb sat on the sofa. There's cheese and red chunks of food all over their faces. "Buuuuurrrrrppppp!!!", Deneb's really loud, monstrous belch broke the eardrum-breaking silence and they all laughed. "Haaa... That's the loudest burp I've ever heard my life!", said BB while scratching his tummy. "Yeah!", Cy agreed. "I'm full...". "That was very ambrosial Star! I wish to eat more from your cooking!", said Deneb. "Thank you friend!", Star smiled. Robin tried to stand, "Okay Titans", he said. "Its time to lose some weight!" Obstacle Course "You got this bro!", cheered Cyborg for BB. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and marked his paw on the ground. "Ready? Start!", Robin shouted then Cy pull the trigger to signal him. As he is on the course, there was running, and smashing, and electrifying, and gliding, and panting, and destroying, and at the end, winning. "Wohoo!", Star cheered. Beast Boy goes to them while panting, "It feels good to work this muscles out!", he said. "I think you need protein, A LOT OF IT, cause I don't see any", Raven suggested. "Oh come on mama! It's not that bad". "Your turn Cy", Robin said. As the same course goes on and on, Deneb watches them destroy and burn the metals. Her face is quite shock when seeing them do that kicking and punching. She does not know if she'll do it the right way, or set everything on fire. Raven was next... She did it. Starfire's turn... She did it. The Boy Wonder's time to shine... He did it. "It's your turn now Deneb. You can do this", Robin encouraged her. Deneb's shaking, and her two hearts are beating so loud. "Should I really have to?", she looks back to the Titans. "We are sure my friend, you will make it", Star approached her. "Thank you Star", Deneb swallowed. "Okay, here it goes...", Deneb raised herself from the ground. "Go Deni!", Cyborg, BB, and Star shouted. Raven felt something, "She's uncertain. Are you sure you want to continue?", she asked. "Deneb, can do it. We will look at her strengths and weaknesses and try to train her what we know. That way she could be more certain and brave to fight the demon", Robin explained. Raven nodded. Cy pulled the trigger on the air, "Go!", he signaled. Deneb flew with her eyes full yellow and hands with fire. A full metal wall blocked her way, then Deneb punched a hole out of it. Machine guns fired her but she blasted laser heat from her eyes. Then giant robots with spikey hands battled her. First she threw her Solar Blasts and combat one of the drones. Knocking it off in the air, she grabbed the other one and smashed it to the bot. Then Deneb sways the hand of the other robot to the other. "Yah!", now she's, "Enjoying? I can sense her aura turns bright, she's enjoying in the battlefield?", Raven noticed. Deneb continues to enjoy while causing blight to the drones. "Wohoo!", she spins in the air and melts, blasts, and lasers them. The Titans were surprised with their mouths' opened. Then robot parts were thrown to the system that controls it near them. They ducked as screws and metal parts was landing on the ground. "Whew!", Deneb sighed. The Titans stood up, "That's... impressive!", shouted BB. "Yeah girl! You did it", Cy smiled, "Thank you for the support guys", Deneb thanked panting. Robin looks at the system infront, "The system controller...". "You are really the amazing Deneb!", Star cheered, "Yeah, she destroyed everything...", Rae whispered. "Good job Deni", she said. "Thank you... Only I, broke your device. But, don't worry, I'll fix it", Deneb is still gasping. Robin approached her, "Well done", he offered a high-five. She curiously looks at his hand then thought of an idea. First she bumps the back of her hand to his' sideways, then performed the same on the palm, then grabs his fingers one by one using the same fingers on her hand, then released it, and lastly curves it forming a fist pump. Robin was confused but then got it; he smiled. Tower Deneb is looking around the tower, her wanderlust took her to a troubled Cyborg. "Uh! I can't fix this thing!", he shrieked, "Come on!", Cy tries to put a screw but it couldn't be placed. "Ahh, Cy?", Deneb spoke. "Deni!", he looks back. "May I ask, how are you?" "I-I'm fine, I'm just fixing something", Cy continues his work. Deneb took steps to him. She saw the defected part. Deneb grabs the screw driver and a little hammer together with the pliers and sickle. Cyborg was puzzled because of the tools she grabbed. "Here", Deneb tries to help, "Wait! Are you sure ya know what you're doin?", Cy asked. "Yes, I do... I've studied this in my planet", she smiled. Room Beast Boy yawns, "Could you please place your hand on your mouth whenever you yawn?!", Raven said. "Sorry, what?", BB did not heard. Raven sighed then continued reading on the table where Robin is. He looks troubled, "Are you alright?", she glanced. "Yes. Why?", Robin's fixing a motherboard. "Just, checking", Rae replied. BB goes to his room, "I'll be in my room guys". It's dark and few lights are turned on. Then BB went to the dark, "Hello?", he's lost. "Anybody?". "Where could I be?", he still walks but then bumps on a wall, "Oh!". Then he took five steps to the right and a door opened. "Whew!", then when he open his eyes--- "Terra...", Beast Boy whispered. Room "There! Finished!", Robin fixed the motherboard. Then suddenly Deneb shouted, "Watch out!". It's Cyborg's hand that crashed on the door separating the living room and the bed rooms. "Ha! Ha!", Deneb gladly said while approaching the newly improved robotic hand. "Booyah!", Cy shouted. "Deneb?!", Robin and Raven are gazing at them. "She fixed my arm! And even upgraded it!", Cy took his hand then placed it back to him. "Thanks Deni!", then Deneb smiled. "Why did you blew the door?!", Robin barked. "Sorry Robin... Kinda tested it on the wrong direction", Deneb explained. Now the boy wonder looks like having an eruption of anger. "Oh, and ahh, made this for the obstacle course", she showed a tiny, itsie-bitsie chip. "It's programmed to train us", then Raven raised her eyebrow. "Impressive", she said. Deneb chuckled, "Thanks". "About that, Raven and I had a talk about training you, Ms. Mechanic", he still has the patience. "My friends, why are there broken pieces on the floor?", Star noticed as she passed by. "Okay, Titans we're going to have a meeting regarding of Deneb". Room While BB is inside, flashbacks happened in his mind- about Terra. He remembered their first and last date, his gift to her, and... the betrayal. Beast Boy's eyes almost shed a tear while sitting on the floor, frowning. He's so heartbroken. "Beast Boy?", Raven found him on the room. BB wiped the tear rolling down from his watery eyes. "Everything okay?", she asked. "It's been a week... I can't stop thinking of her... of Terra...", Beast Boy's harsh voice said, he's trying to keep the tears from falling. "I let her go..." Raven felt his depression, "It's hard to let go", she flew in front of him them leveled her knee to see his face, "Don't feel to bad about yourself. Sometimes you're annoying, REALLY annoying, but, I hate to say this, but you're also sweet and caring BB", Raven told him. "You admit it?" "Not really" "Then why would she do that if I'm sweet and caring?", tears rumbled down his face. Raven watched him wipe his tears. Then did the one thing she doesn't really do- hugged Beast Boy. BB was shocked but she doesn't really care of what his reaction will be. Then Beast Boy grabbed her cloak then blew on it. Raven slowly released him, "Eww". "Sorry Raven...", he looks at her. "Thank you too mama...". Raven grabbed her hood back to cover her smile. Room After that, Raven went to the other Titans. Cyborg is still making his upgraded hand shiny. "What's the meeting?", she asked. "Where's Beastie?", Cy noticed, "He's already sleeping", she answered. "Titans, listen up! The Hope, Deneb, needs us to train her to control her powers more and to be able to defeat a demonic power that Raven's vision said, she's the only one to defeat it...", Robin started. "Me?", Deneb asked. "Yes, you young lady!", he replied. "Ohhh... Thank you young gentleman", she answered back. "Now, I have a plan. Cyborg, you will train Deneb for obstacle courses and fighting drones to increase her tactical skills", Cy nodded. "Starfire, you will train her powers and abilities to control it more", Starfire said yes. "Beast Boy will train her senses to increase her confidence and enhance her reflexes", Deneb's mouth is open. "Raven, you will train her to take in charge of her mind more to enable for concentration", Rae agreed. "And, I will train Deneb for combat skills and to increase her flexibilities and mind in the battlefield", Deneb's not really convinced. "Titans, we all have our jobs to do. So, this is the start! Tomorrow is the training", Robin said. "I appreciate your patience to me, and for that I am much oblige", Deneb commented. A few hours later, Starfire and Cyborg went to their rooms. Raven and Robin stayed on the living room. Robin stands in front of the glass window, looking at the waters. "Is, there something bothering your mind?", Raven asked 36 inches away from him. "When we found The Hope, did you ever wondered if she's the real one", he answered. "Only a little. The demonic power's heart is so cold, and a person so warm at heart can only defeat it..." "Can we take it down?" "I don't really know, one thing I know is, all we can do is to help her" "That means we, couldn't?" "We could but, there's ninety-nine percent we could die after defeating it" "Why's that?" "Because it's too strong to live. Hope (Deneb), has the best chance to destroy it, she's a pure energy, she heals easily, and her powers are unbeatable", they didn't know that Deneb is listening to them while hiding on a wall. Then after Raven said it, Deneb frowned. "But we still don't know if she could really control them... She said, it can destroy our planet", Robin answered. "Yeah, but I know she'll learn fast" "That's why we're going to train The Hope... Training starts tomorrow", as he announced Rae agreed and went to her room. be continued by RhjiandhelDhjenebra13; Thank you for reading!!! Category:Fan fiction Category:Series